Category talk:Great working AB builds
AB isnt pvp — Skuld 00:55, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Yeah, pls get rid of the 1 vs 1 Builds also. Thx. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:57, 12 July 2007 (CEST) AB is def. PvP. If you don't use a PvP guy you're stupid. Bluemilkman 02:51, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :AB isnt pvp — Skuld 02:52, 12 July 2007 (CEST) When triple chop pwns, it aint pvp [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 02:55, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Is it a player fighting against another player? Then it's pvp. Bluemilkman 03:06, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :Pvp is good though, AB is bad, so AB isnt pvp. — Skuld 03:20, 12 July 2007 (CEST) ::By using Skuld Logic, the world would fail. Owait, it already does O.o. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:21, 12 July 2007 (CEST) AB is technically PvP, so it stay as a PvP category. - Krowman 00:47, 31 July 2007 (CEST) other builds And while it borders on PvE at times, AB is a lesser form of pvp. --SnowBunny 00:36, 31 July 2007 (CEST)SnowBunny Orlly...? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:40, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Ritualists.... seem to have picked the short straw here or something because I cant remember seeing any rit builds in the 'Great' section which is funny since there are loads of builds for every other classes which makes me a sad bunny.... Some of the regulars or somebody who visits here must own a rit & have a few decent builds theyd care to share. Im new to being a rit & having some sort of guideline would be much appreciated.... right now im in the middle of tweaking a spirit strength Rt/A dagger build - ive seen loads of them around & they hurt like fuck when you run into them 81.140.37.58 10:16, 9 May 2008 (EDT) 81.140.37.58 10:12, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :Spirit's Strength is bad. And rits use spirits and spirits=bad in AB. ~~ 10:13, 9 May 2008 (EDT) so your saying that Rits are totaly useless?? or is because you keep getting knocked down or blinded by spirits??? 81.140.37.58 10:16, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :Rits are nearly useless in AB. As support characters they are ok, but that is only in organized teams. ~~ 10:22, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::As some sort of CC hybrid or possibly an OoS hybrid they are marginally effective. but the ritualist is better in ta gvg and ha.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:25, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::Spirits are exceptionally annoying to use on maps like Alliance Battles. The entire concept of AB centers around being fast in both mobility and killing. Summoning spirits takes at least 3 seconds per spirit and they are then doomed to sit there; they are neither fast nor mobile. :::Builds used by other people should be focused around ganking small groups of NPCs that stand in one place and mindlessly spam their skills. Sound familiar? It should. That's exactly what spirits are. So your spirits will probably be killed faster than it took for you to summon just 1 of them. :::What about other Rit skills? Channeling and Restoration skills. Compared to an elementalist, the AoE damage spells in Channeling are lacking. Compared to a Monk, the healing spells might be closely comparable, but you lack the protection spells that a Monk can carry. If you wanted to use those skills anyway then there's no real reason to be a Ritualist primary. Spawning Power is somewhat useless in terms of those skills. :::Ritualists are a sort of Swiss Army Knife class; they do a lot of things, but in a 4 man hit-and-run style team you're better off with 4 specialists. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:46, 9 May 2008 (EDT) but i went through so much just to get my rit going not to mention deleting the first char I created & started playing on *Crys* My first char was named after a columbian drug lord :( 81.140.37.58 11:17, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::For AB it would have to be a channeling/healer. Bring bloodsong for synergy, some powerful channeling spells for all out damage and one or two healing spells to keep yourself alive and support your party. It is a potentially lethal combo- you can kill people in seconds and slay fleeing enemies that are low on health (channeling attacks have no missiles- instant damage that cannot miss).--86.149.230.242 16:43, 7 November 2008 (EST)